I Owe You
by ARoseInWhite
Summary: "I owe her my entire existence." After Wendy saves Romeo's life, one which he stupidly put in danger for a petty reason, he decides that he must repay her kindness. How? Any way he can. As the two begin to spend more and more time together, bland platonic relationships begin to turn sweet... Fairy Tail fanfiction - RoWen - K
1. Chapter 1 - I'll Save You

**I Owe You**

RoWen Fairy Tail 

**Chapter One – I'll Save You**

Wendy held her arms straight out, eyes closed, breathing focused. Her eyebrows were drawn together in deep concentration. _Please work,_ she hoped furiously. She pushed herself harder, forcing her blue healing magic to glow brighter, bathing the dark haired boy lying still on the bed in a holy aqua light. Wendy could tell that her magic was working. _What a relief._ She didn't know how to explain it, but she could almost feel the broken bones knitting together, the bruises fading. The deadly poison disappearing from his body.

"Any progress, Wendy?" Macao asked worriedly from beside her. He ran a careful hand over his son's forehead, which was beaded with sweat. The teenage girl payed him no mind.

Carla spoke up. "Hush, Macao, if you want her to heal Romeo, she has to be fully focused." The exceed lectured.

Macao exhaled anxiously. "You're right, Carla. I'm sorry." He continued to gaze at Romeo with a frown. "I can't believe he was this stupid. Taking on a solo quest? To kill twenty Vulcans, no less?" He scoffed wryly. "I shouldn't have let him go."

Carla glanced at the weary old man. "Now, now, you needn't blame yourself. Romeo was dead set on showing you up, but he was far too hasty. He's only fourteen, for heaven's sake."

Macao looked at Romeo with a mixture of affection and annoyance. "Exactly. The boy should give his old man some credit!" He huffed.

Suddenly, Wendy let out a scream. She crumpled to the floor beside Romeo, unconscious. "Wendy!" Carla exclaimed worriedly. She flew graciously over to the girl and felt her forehead. "It is just as I expected." Carla chided shaking her head. "She's gone and used up all her magic power. Her scream wasn't out of pain, she was simply forcing the rest of her power into Romeo's body."

Macao rushed over as well and lifted up the girl. He placed her gently on the bed next to Romeo's. "Now we have two unconscious teenagers." He sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Carla flew up to stand on Wendy's bed, crossing her small arms. "The things she will do for that boy…" She trailed off and shook her head. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder why she doesn't notice herself."

Macao raised an eyebrow curiously. "Notice what?"

"That she likes him, of course!" Carla exclaimed. "Don't tell me you can't see it too?"

Macao scratched his head sheepishly. "Didn't notice a thing. Although, now that you mention it, everything makes a little more sense…"

Carla rolled her eyes. "You mean like the day she stood in front of the guild for six hours waiting for him to get back?" Macao laughed and nodded. "Or when she almost fell off her chair when Romeo walked into the guild in a suit?" Carla placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully. "How about when she nearly fainted when he took off his vest?" She scoffed. "Not that that vest hides anything. That boy is too much like Natsu for my liking."

Macao practically doubled over from laughter, Carla eventually joining in. When the two had calmed down, Macao corrected her. "Romeo may idolize Natsu, but he isn't entirely like the brainless baby. Romeo has a much quieter, mature side."

Carla hummed thoughtfully. "Is that so?"

Macao nodded. "Yes. However, he never shows it around Natsu."

"That's good to hear, however. If Wendy is to ever date anybody, she is definitely not running off with some airhead who is incapable of making mature decisions. Not on my watch." Carla declared.

Macao chuckled at the overprotective exceed. "Nobody would dare challenge you, Carla."

"Why thank you."

A rustle from one of the beds caused them to pause their conversation. Romeo groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Man…what happened to me?" He mumbled, prying his eyes open. "Dad? Carla? Where am I?"

Macao rushed over to his side. "Good, you're awake. Are you hurt?"

"Why am I in the medical room?" Romeo asked, confused. As if struck by a lightning bolt, he jolted. The memories came flooding in. Attacking the Vulcans. Getting caught. Even worse, getting beaten to a pulp…and then, a scream. _"Romeo!"_ Blue hair, blue eyes. A crying face pleading for him to stay awake. Then, nothing but darkness. "I…I was totally pounded by those Vulcans." Romeo mumbled shamefully.

Macao narrowed his eyes. "That's right. _Never_ do anything that stupid again. You may not be as strong as me now, but you will be. You don't need to rush. I have no doubt that you will surpass me in the near future. Okay?"

Romeo nodded, flushing with shame. "I know. Sorry, dad."

Macao smiled at him. "It's okay. You've learned your lesson and you're safe. Now, I'm going to ask you again. Are you hurt?"

Romeo moved his legs, testing. No pain. Arms? Check. Head? Check. Hands and feet? Check. He was shocked. "Actually…no. I feel fine. Even my magic power is restored. What did you do?" He asked Macao, amazed.

Macao snorted. "Me? Nothing. But…" He pointed towards Wendy's bed. "This little lady passed out healing you and restoring your power."

Romeo turned his head and stared at Wendy. She lay still on the bed, hair fanned out on the pillow, eyes shut. She looked peaceful. That didn't stop the guilt, however. "Wendy…" he murmured. "You didn't have to do that."

"You owe her, Romeo." Macao said softly.

Romeo didn't glance away from the sky dragon slayer who had drained her power to save his. A strange and foreign warmth flooded his heart. _She risked her life to save mine_ , Romeo thought in awe. Romeo gulped. "I know."

 _I owe her my entire existence._

 **Hello fellow shippers! I decided to start my new fanfiction! RoWen, anybody? I absolutely love RoWen just because both members are so young, I can actually relate to them. If you're visiting my profile for smut or graphic scenes, I kindly show you the way out. I never, ever write scenes like that. I have a hard time writing even a kiss scene! Argh, so embarrassing to admit. Oh well. But I am a fan of happy endings and fluffy stories, so that is probably what you're going to find here.**

 **Anyway, first chapter is very short. I didn't intend for this, but the rest of the chapters will definitely be longer…this was more of a setting chapter. I'm still working on Quest For Love (Gajevy/GaLe), so that will be my primary focus. After it is finished, this story will be priority.**

 **If you read all of that, I commend you. I would never read that entire authors note. Anyway, feel free to check out QFL if you ship GaLe!**

 **Cheers, Rose.**


	2. Chapter 2 - I'll Repay You

**I Owe You**

RoWen Fairy Tail

 **Chapter Two – I'll Repay You**

When Wendy regained consciousness, she opened her eyes to an empty room. Carla and Macao had left a few hours ago after Romeo told them he would watch over Wendy.

" _You guys deserve a break," Romeo said while ushering Macao out the door. "You too, Carla."_

 _Macao spluttered. "But what if you faint again or something? Besides, what about Wendy?"_

 _Romeo smiled gently at the unconscious healer. "Who said_ I _was leaving?" At that statement, Macao and Carla shared a knowing glance before Macao slipped out the door. There was nothing he needed to worry about now. Besides, who was he to get in the way of young love?_

" _When she's awake, let me know." Carla ordered before flying after the purple fire mage. The door shut behind her. Romeo walked over to the cot Wendy was laying on and sat down on the floor next to it. He places his arms on the cot and laid his head in the space formed by his half crossed arms. He gazed at the sleeping girl, eyes filled with an emotion only he could understand. Before long, his fatigue caught up with him and his eyes closed._

Wendy groaned lightly. She recalled using all of her magic power to heal Romeo and then passing out..wait. Romeo! She sat up abruptly and looked towards his cot. She didn't need to, however. "Gah!" She exclaimed in surprise upon finding the rainbow fire mage sleeping on the side of her cot.

Once she got over her shock, she slumped a bit, watching him carefully for any signs of him possibly waking up. After a few seconds and Romeo remained there, silently sleeping, Wendy released a relieved breath. She didn't want to wake him up. He needed his sleep.

 _He's actually really adorable sleeping._ She mused quietly, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks. Weirdly, Wendy had this incredible urge to smooth out his head of soft purple hair… _Agh! What am I thinking?_ Wendy's face heated up at her own ridiculous thoughts. _I should get out of here before I assault him or something._ She thought, a wry smile gracing her face.

She slowly slid off the cot, watching Romeo carefully for any movement. Once she was satisfied, she turned away from the boy. She kind of wanted to stay, but she knew she would only wake him up. But she couldn't help padding over to him and kneeling on the floor next to him. "Thanks for watching over me, Romeo," she whispered quietly, studying his face.

She stood up and was about to leave before she felt a hand on her arm. "Huh?" She exclaimed before turning around. Romeo used his other arm to rub his eyes before turning towards her.

"Wait." He said, yawning. "Sorry. Okay, I'm awake now." He stood up, his grip on her arm never loosening. He shot her a dazzling smile.

Wendy gulped. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." She stammered, nervous at his close proximity.

Romeo let go of her arm, much to her slight disappointment. "Don't worry about it. I was waiting for you to wake up anyway." His expression changed slightly. The light playful aura disappeared and his eyes grew serious. "Listen, I really need to thank you."

Wendy instantly began to deny this. "No, no, it's okay. Anybody would've done the s-"

Romeo cut her off, pressing a finger to her lips. Wendy's eyes widened. "I know you used your dragon force." He stated solemnly.

Wendy gasped. "What? How did you see that?"

Romeo gave her a small smile. "The flash I saw before I passed out was much too bright to be the sun."

Wendy looked down, blushing. She herself was having trouble accepting that her dragon force only appeared for Romeo. Out of all circumstances…she could never forget the pure anguish when she saw him lying on the ground, a Vulcan hovering menacingly over him. Something inside her just snapped. The next thing she knew, power that she had never felt before was coursing through her veins. Blue scales appeared on her face and the air whipped huge blue rings around her body. The Vulcans were dead in an instant.

 _As the scales faded from her face, Wendy ran over to the unconscious fire mage. She did a quick analysis of his injuries, panicked tears streaking lines down her face. Horrified at the extensive internal damage she discovered, she immediately began to heal him. Once he was out of the danger zone, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her muscles were shaking from fatigue, but she couldn't stop. No, she had to heal him. Completely._

"Thank you. You saved my life." Romeo grasped her hands, effectively shaking her from her trance. "I owe you, Wendy."

Wendy swallowed. "Um, you're welcome. But, seriously, don't worry about it."

Her words were lost on him. Romeo continued as if she hadn't said anything. "I promise I'll repay your debt. I'll get stronger, stronger than you, even. Then I can protect you."

Wendy was at a loss for words. "You don't need to do that, please. Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself-" She stammered.

Romeo leaned forwards swiftly and pressed a swift kiss to her forehead. Wendy's face burned red, her eyes grew as wide as saucers. "R-Romeo?"

He grinned at her, his own face pink. "I promise I'll repay you. Just you wait." With that, he turned from her and ran out the door. The last thing Wendy heard was "Carla! Wendy's awake! Dad! I'm going to train now! I'll be back in a month!"

She stood rooted in the same spot, still shocked. Then the full force of what Romeo was about to do hit her. "Wait!" She yelled, running after him.

She passed all of her guild mates, each one turning towards her in surprise. "Wendy?" Carla asked, barely flying out of her way in time.

Wendy ignored them all. "Romeo! Don't do this!" She yelled. "What if you get hurt?"

Romeo was already a good few yards away from the front door of the guild. He turned back towards her, beaming widely. "I won't! I'll be back in a month! Then I'll repay you!"

Wendy scowled at him. "I don't _want_ you to repay me!" She stressed. "Come back!"

Romeo was too far to hear her. Wendy could do nothing but watch the boy she just risked her life for walk away.

Macao and Carla came up behind her. "What the hell is he doing?" Macao fumed.

"He's going to train. To get stronger. Stronger than me." Wendy responded robotically. She stared into the distance, worry tinging her gaze. "Be safe, Romeo." She whispered.

Carla harrumphed. "I guess that boy is more like Natsu than we thought." She sighed, disappointed.

Macao looked equally despaired next to her. He stayed silent.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked, coming up to the trio, closely followed by Natsu, Gray, Erza and a smiley Mirajane.

Macao huffed. "Genius Romeo decided to go on a month long extensive training session so he can get strong and protect his girlfriend over there." He jutted a thumb out at Wendy.

Wendy turned towards the older man, flustered. "I'm not his girlfriend!"

Lucy, Mirajane and Erza each grinned at the blue-haired wizard. "You guys would be so cute!" Mirajane squealed.

"That's not the point!" Wendy squeaked.

Natsu gazed worriedly at the trail. "I'm gonna go find him." He declared after a moment.

Lucy frowned. "I don't think you'll be able to convince him to come back." She mused.

Natsu glanced at her, confused. "Huh? No, I was gonna go help him! Nobody should train alone!"

Everyone stared at him, flabbergasted. Lucy was the first to recover. "Why am I not surprised?" She mumbled to herself.

"C'mon, Happy! Let's go get some training done!" Natsu yelled at the poor exceed.

Happy, however, seemed to be on board with this plan. "Aye sir!" He chanted. Before the rest of the guild could react, they were gone as well.

Lucy groaned. "This will be interesting." She rolled her eyes.

Carla crossed her arms haughtily. "Foolish tomcat," she chided. "Does anybody want to go after them?"

Before anyone could answer, Makarov stepped in. "No, nobody go. It's good that Romeo is trying to increase his strength. And don't worry about Natsu. He will come back within a few days."

"Master." Erza greeted like she always did.

Wendy whimpered in indecision. "This is all my fault…"

"No, it's not." Erza stated. "Romeo and Natsu are as impulsive as they come. They will be fine." Her voice became gentle. "Besides, you saved his _life_ , Wendy. You should be proud."

Wendy smiled. "Thanks, Erza." She looked out the guild's front door. "I can't help but be worried…"

Mirajane beamed. "Aw, you totally like him!"

"I don't!"


	3. Chapter 3 - I'll Come Back To You

**I Owe You**

RoWen | Fairy Tail

 **Chapter Three – I'll Come Back to You**

Wendy stood in front of the guild quietly, watching the forest in front of her intently.

"Has she been like that all morning?" Cana asked, tankard in hand. She creased her eyebrows in concern.

Carla sighed from her spot next to Cana. "I'm afraid yes. It's been exactly one month since Romeo ran off with Natsu…I bet she's worried sick."

"Ah." Cana snorted, nodding in understanding. "I wouldn't say worried."

Carla turned towards her curiously. Her white tail twitched. "Then what?"

Slamming her tankard down on the wooden table, Cana grinned. "Little Wendy is just looking forward to her boyfriend coming back."

Wendy's ears perked. Her dragon slayer hearing caught the term loud and clear. "He's not my boyfriend!" She complained. "And I'm not little anymore!"

Cana smirked. "Thirteen is still pretty little."

Wendy huffed and turned away. "Well I'm _sorry_!" She snapped, before remaining quiet once again.

Carla shook her head at the pitiful sight and flew over to Macao. Macao didn't even seem to be aware that Romeo was coming back today. He stood next to Wakaba, commenting idly on how old he was becoming. "Macao!" Carla greeted.

Macao nodded towards Carla. "Hey. Is something the matter?"

Carla crossed her arms, landing gracefully on the counter next to Macao. Mirajane casually strolled over to where they were standing. Carla shook her head. "Not particularly. I'm just curious as to why you don't seem to be the least bit eager that Romeo is returning today."

Macao shrugged and rolled his eyes. "That boy will be the death of me. Besides, I know he's coming back at some point. There's no need for me to be worried or eager." Wakaba nodded sagely at this claim.

Carla frowned. "I don't know if I agree with that." She sighed. "It's no matter. I'm just slightly worried for Wendy. What if the boy doesn't show up today?"

Mira decided to join in on the conversation. "Aw," the barmaid chided, smiling sweetly. "Don't worry about her. It's nice to be in love with someone. She'll be fine."

Carla was taken aback. "Who said anything about love?" She exclaimed, surprised.

Before Mira could respond, the four adults heard a voice snap from across the guildhall. "I'm not in love with him!" Wendy's face was tomato red. Whether from anger or from embarrassment, Carla didn't know.

Mira winked at her. "We'll see!" She chirped mysteriously, before flouncing off to fetch Cana another tankard of beer.

Carla stayed quiet. She did want the best for Wendy, after all. However, Romeo needed to prove himself first.

Before Carla could delve deeper into her own speculation, Cana shouted. "Look at her go!" She whistled.

Carla followed everyone's gaze to the small sky dragon slayer, who had taken off running down the road, closely followed by Lucy. A huge smile seemed to be pasted on her face, and Wendy's large eyes twinkled happily.

"Romeo!" She yelled. "And Natsu!" She added, less excitedly. Natsu didn't notice her anyway, for he was immediately tackled by a blonde celestial wizard.

"Lucy? Have you been eating more junk food?" He teased after he landed on the ground with a thump. Happy snickered from above the pair.

Lucy scowled at him playfully. "Shut up, Natsu!"

Wendy didn't notice this interaction, however. Her gaze was firmly locked on Romeo, who continued down the road, beaming at Wendy as he strode towards her.

"Hey Wendy!" He greeted happily.

The guild members each headed out the front door to witness the reunion. Mirajane could hardly contain herself. "This is the cutest!" She squealed.

Wendy tried to bite back her smile as she slid to a stop in front of the purple haired fire mage. "You're back." She mumbled shyly. Her cheeks flared as she realized what a spectacle she just put on. Running towards Romeo as if she hadn't seen him in years… _How shameful!_ She wailed internally. Wendy lowered her gaze, staring at the dirt ground and avoiding Romeo's eyes.

"It's been a while, huh?" Romeo put her at ease immediately with his childish excitement. "You will not believe how strong I am now!" He boasted.

Wendy found the courage to look up and giggled. He was just like a little kid. "Oh yeah?" She challenged. "You think you can beat me?"

Romeo scoffed. "Of course!" Wendy raised a brow, preparing to knock his ego down a few pegs. He grinned at her. "Just kidding. You're too strong."

Wendy blushed. "I-I'm glad you know that." She stated shakily, faking confidence.

"No!" A loud scream sounded from behind them. Wendy and Romeo turned around abruptly, expecting something bad to have happened.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked worriedly.

Mirajane instantly transformed into her she-devil form and leapt at Macao, who was walking in Wendy and Romeo's direction. She pinned the terrified purple fire mage beneath her huge claws and bared her teeth at him. "Don't. Disrupt. The ship." She hissed at Macao.

"W-what? B-but I was j-just trying to g-greet my s-s-son." He stammered, growing increasingly frightened.

Mirajane scowled deeply. "I don't give a crap. Now do as I say and leave RoWen alone or I will make sure you never live to see your son ever again." She threatened menacingly.

Macao nodded, eyes wide. "O-okay! Just let me go!" Mira released her grip on his neck and stood up.

Wendy stood next to Romeo, flabbergasted. "What just happened?" She muttered under her breath.

Romeo shrugged. "I have no idea." He chuckled. "But that's Mira for you."

"What on earth is going on here?" Makarov interjected, walking up to the scene.

Mira beamed at the master. "Hi! We were just witnessing the adorable reunion between Wendy and Romeo!"

Makarov nodded wisely. "Yes, that should be very adorable indeed."

The two young wizards looked at each other, looked away and blushed.

"What about me?" Natsu piped up from beneath Lucy, who was tugging his scarf violently. Wendy could hear faint insults coming from the celestial mage.

Mira shot him her darkest death glare. "Don't. Interrupt. The shipping." She growled.

Makarov glanced at Mira fearfully. "Haha…" He chuckled faintly. "Natsu, I think you should listen to her…"

Natsu stood up. Lucy helped him to his feet. "Okay, that's fair." He admitted before turning to Lucy excitedly. "Can Happy and I go back to your apartment?"

Lucy scowled at him. "No. Food."

"Aw, you're so mean!" He whined.

Wendy couldn't help but giggle at the site. "You know, Romeo," she whispered to him so Natsu wouldn't hear. "I don't really get why _that_ bonehead is your idol."

Romeo glanced at her, surprised. "Wow, you've sure changed!"

Wendy raised a brow. "What? That wasn't the answer I expected." She frowned slightly. "And what on Earthland do you mean by that?"

Romeo grinned. "You would've never called Natsu a 'bonehead' before!"

Wendy humphed. "Well, I've changed."

The purple haired mage gazed at her affectionately. "Really. And why is that?"

"Well, I DON'T KNOW, maybe cause you just DISAPPEARED for a month after I saved your LIFE?" Wendy raged. "You didn't even consider how that would make _me_ feel! You just went off on your little 'repaying' tirade and left me all alone!"

Romeo took a small step towards her and grabbed her wrists, preventing her arms from flying around. He stepped closer to her and Wendy stared at him, forgetting why she was mad. "I didn't know I mattered that much to you." He said quietly, gauging her facial reaction. It didn't disappoint.

Wendy turned bright red. "W-what?" She spluttered. "You don't!"

Romeo clenched a hand to his chest in mock pain. "Ouch." He teased.

"It's a healer thing! You know, they have to make sure their patient is safe and like if their patient is fully recovered and-" Romeo cut her off when he touch his forehead to hers.

Somewhere in the distance, Mirajane squealed. Erza fainted in a huge clatter of armor, causing everyone to panic and rush her to the emergency room.

Wendy didn't notice any of this. She remained wide-eyed, staring at Romeo, who looked straight at her. "Thank you." He muttered softly.

Wendy was at a loss for words. _Why does he have this effect on me? And why is he so CLOSE?_ Instinctively, she shoved him back. Surprised, Romeo stumbled to the ground. "You can't just thank me and expect everything to be okay!" Wendy said weakly.

Once Romeo recovered from the initial shock, he smiled. "I guess I'll just have to repay you."

Wendy growled in frustration. "Oh my _Mavis,_ Romeo! Just shut up, will you?"

Romeo laughed. "You really have changed!"

Abruptly, Wendy rushed forwards and hugged him. She buried her head into his chest.

Taken off guard, Romeo took a step back before catching himself. He wrapped his arms around the girl and lowered his head so it was resting on hers.

"Don't ever leave like that again." Wendy ordered in a muffled voice.

Romeo smiled softly into her hair. "I can't promise that. But I promise I'll always come back."

Wendy's lips curved upwards. "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4 - I'll Take Care of You

**I Owe You**

RoWen | Fairy Tail

 **Chapter Four – I'll Take Care of You**

"Come on, one more attack!" Romeo yelled, a steady shield of fire floating in front of him. Sweat rolled down his face. Wendy was way stronger than he expected. He was almost out of magic power, and he had just been standing here, sustaining a shield of fire while Wendy threw her strongest attacks at it.

"Shattering light: sky drill!" Wendy screamed hoarsely.

Romeo stood, shocked. He recognized that attack as the one Wendy threw at Chelia in the Grand Magic Games. He forced all of his magic power into the shield, preparing himself for the blow.

When it came, the shield lasted all of three seconds until Romeo went flying.

He flew through the air, his only thoughts on how incredible Wendy was. He landed with a solid thump on the ground. He was completely out of magic power, yet he felt immeasurably happy and thrilled.

"Romeo!" Wendy yelled. She ran over to him.

Romeo laughed from his position on the ground. "Wow, you really got me on the last one." He winked at her to show he was okay.

Wendy sat back in relief. She was clearly drained of magic power as well, but unlike him, she remained unharmed. She giggled. "Yeah! I'm definitely getting stronger thanks to you!"

Romeo grinned. "Yeah? That's good."

Wendy frowned. "I feel guilty though…I never help you train." She chewed on her lip nervously.

Romeo patted her hand. "It's fine. Although, I better catch up to you!" He joked.

Wendy looked up determinedly. "I know! Tomorrow, we'll train you!"

This time it was Romeo's turn to frown. "No, this whole plan was to help _you_ get stronger."

Wendy huffed. "Don't get started with all that repaying crap. No, as your friend, I want to help train you. Okay?"

Romeo smiled. "Okay." His expression turned into one of mock fear. "Otherwise you might just kill me." He exclaimed.

Wendy laughed. "I would never."

At this time, Carla appeared. She flew over to the sitting dragon slayer and the fire mage lying on the ground. "What did you do to him?" Carla exclaimed, admonishing Wendy.

Wendy chuckled awkwardly. "Uh…"

Romeo sat up, groaning slightly. "It's nothing. I'm only acting this way 'cause I'm totally out of magic power." He glanced at Wendy. "She's still _way_ stronger than me."

"That'll change starting tomorrow." Wendy interrupted.

Romeo shrugged. "I guess."

Carla shook her head. "Anyway, Wendy. Makarov wants to see you." She gestured at Romeo. "Say your goodbyes and meet me at the guild." Carla ordered, before flying away.

Wendy turned to Romeo, who smiled at her. "I guess that means I have to go." She stated hesitantly.

Romeo waved her off. "Go ahead, don't worry about me."

Wendy stood up and dusted off her pants. "Okay! Bye! I'll see you at the guildhall!" She chirped before running off down the trail.

Romeo groaned and pulled himself to his feet. "Man, she's strong!" He muttered to himself. "I'm totally drained!" He began to take small steps towards the home of Fairy Tail.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.

The next day, Romeo awoke to solid pounding on his front door. "What's all the noise for?" He mumbled, burying his head deeper into his pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fall back asleep.

Vaguely, he heard Macao open the door and ask sleepily, "Wendy? What are you doing here at 7 AM?"

 _Wait. Wendy?_ Romeo's eyes flew open. _Could she be here for me?_ He sat up and strained his ears to hear her reply. Alas, he couldn't make out what Wendy replied.

"He's still sleeping in his room." Macao said.

 _Oh no. Please don't come upstairs…_ Romeo panicked. He was still shirtless and in nothing but his boxers. He shuddered. He didn't even want to think of her reaction to his barely dressed state if she was to barge into his room. He leapt out of bed and rushed to his closet.

Wendy thanked Macao and started her determined trek to wake Romeo up and begin the first day of _his_ training. She had purposely woken up at 6 today to prepare. She dressed in her most practical clothes: she ditched her usual striped dress and clothed herself in leggings and a t-shirt. Wendy didn't particularly like how tight the leggings were, but nothing could be worse than that form-hugging Butt Jiggle uniform. She cringed just thinking of it.

She arrived at Romeo's door, raising her hand to knock before realizing where she was and what she was doing. She paused, an involuntary blush creeping onto her cheeks. _I'm actually in Romeo's house! And I'm about to enter his room, where he's probably still sleeping!_ At this thought, Wendy lowered her arm. _This was a bad idea…_ she decided she would wait in the living room. She didn't really want to disturb Romeo.

She turned away from the door and began a quiet retreat back down the stairs. Before she could get to the stairs, however, a voice exclaimed from behind her, "Wendy?"

Wendy whirled around. Romeo stood in his now open doorway, raising an eyebrow at her. "Why didn't you come in?"

Mortified, Wendy stammered, "Um, I thought you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you up, uh, sorry!" She turned around and ran down the stairs, feeling the need to escape. _That was so embarrassing!_ She thought. _Oh my Mavis, why did I run away?_ She wailed internally, reflecting on her cowardly actions.

As she buried her face in her hands, Romeo stood at the top of the stairs, highly amused. _She's so cute,_ he thought before blinking. _What? No, she's not._ Romeo's face reddened. _I can't believe I just thought that._ He shook his thoughts away and ran down the stairs after Wendy.

"Wait!" He yelled. "Wendy?"

Wendy looked up from her hands. Romeo stopped in front of her, smiling at her. "Why are you here?"

Wendy took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. "Um…I came…to, uh, ask you if you wanted to train?" She finished unsteadily.

Romeo nodded. "Sure," he responded casually. He didn't want to make her any more nervous than she was. Clearly, surprising her next to his room startled her. A lot. "Just lemme get something to eat." He tossed over his shoulder before wandering into the kitchen.

Macao stood there making coffee, still dressed in his pajamas. Without turning around, he said, "Hey Wendy, do you want anything to eat?"

Romeo rolled his eyes. "It's me, Dad." That did remind him, however. _Did Wendy already have breakfast?_ He wondered.

"Oh. Hey, Romeo. Wendy says she wants to train with you." Macao replied, turning around with a mug of coffee in his hands. He winked at Romeo over the mug. "You two sure are close."

Romeo made a face at him, turning pink. "Shut up, Dad. We're just friends. Can I get some toast?" He asked Macao, eager to change the second.

Macao nodded, smiling as he turned back around to grab two pieces of bread. He didn't miss Romeo's blush. He thought about Carla's words a little over a month ago. _"That she likes him, of course!"_ It would appear Romeo had some hidden feelings for the little sky dragon slayer, too. Macao grinned to himself. His boy was growing up. _Mira will have fun with this information._ He thought slyly. Maybe the barmaid could give them a little push.

He tossed the two pieces of bread at Romeo. "Toast it yourself. Give one to Wendy if she hasn't had breakfast yet. And take this banana."

Romeo caught the bread and the fruit easily. He raised an exasperated eyebrow at Macao. "A banana? Seriously? Grow up already!"

Macao chuckled heartily. "Never."

Romeo rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. He found Wendy standing in the living room, staring at a photo of his family. Something in his heart tugged at the sight. He didn't really remember his own mother, but her face never failed to bring him a little sadness. At his arrival, Wendy turned around guiltily. "Sorry!" She began to apologize. "I didn't meant to intrud-"

Romeo shushed her. "Stop apologizing. It's fine."

Wendy smiled softly. "She's really pretty." She commented.

Romeo walked over to her, food in hand. He looked down on the smiling woman in the photo. "Yeah." _So are you._ He thought. _Agh! No! I'm not supposed to think stuff like this!_ He thought back to his own claim earlier. _We're just friends._

"Can you hold this for a minute?" He asked Wendy. She nodded and he handed over the food. Casually, he lit one of his hands with a warm orange flame. Using the other, he gestured towards Wendy. "Wanna toast the bread?" He offered.

Wendy let out a surprised laugh. "Heck yes." She responded eagerly, holding one of the pieces of bread over the fire. He made sure his fire wasn't too hot, so it wouldn't burn her. After a minute or two, Wendy lifted the bread up and studied the bottom. "It really is toasted!" She exclaimed in pleasant surprise. "Wow!"

Romeo grinned at her. "You can have it if you want. One of them is for you, anyway."

Wendy shook her head. "It's okay. I already ate." She smiled at him. "Thanks, though!" Wendy offered the rest of the food back to him. "Here."

Romeo shrugged. "That's cool." The fire on his hand disappeared and he took the food from Wendy. "Wanna go now?" He asked through a mouthful of bread.

"Yeah!"


End file.
